


Forever

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Peter thinks it's a good idea to tease Tony in the middle of an Avengers meeting. Unfortunately for them, Nat is extremely perceptive.





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is long overdue. Originally, the idea of power!bottom Peter came from the [starkerfamily](https://starkerfamily.dreamwidth.org) community on dreamwidth. That's where all my Starker fics are born from, apparently.
> 
> As you may or may not already know, English is not my native language, so you'll most likely see some mistakes here and there. Respectfully pointing them out to me helps a great deal. Enjoy!

It's not quite subtle, but Peter's innocence makes it appear so. Nobody would suspect a nice kid like him having an agenda, right?  
  
He's just politely asking Mr. Stark to retrieve his water bottle from the floor after he accidentally hit it with his elbow. Tony sits next to him and can reach it better, so there's nothing wrong with that.  
  
A few minutes later Peter drops his pen.  
  
"Mr. Stark?"  
  
Tony doesn't even look at him when he gives the pen back. His eyes are completely focused on Steve's lips as he gives the latest mission report, but it would be a lie to say he's paying attention to anything that is being said.  
  
_Uh-uh._ Peter won't have any of that.  
  
He gets up from his chair and bends over the conference table, trying to reach the snack bowl from the other side. He makes sure his ass is right in Tony's face as he does so.  
  
There's a bowl of snacks next to them too, yes, but Peter wants this specific kind of snack and getting it requires some work, work that Peter's more than willing to do.  
  
Natasha, who is sitting right besides the bowl, looks at him suspiciously, fixing his gaze for a few second, her overall expression firm, as if she's about to discipline him for the lousy interruption. She instead pushes the bowl closer to him so Peter can reach it.  
  
Steve stops talking for a moment, and Peter is sure everyone's eyes are on him. He's just as embarrassed as he is pleased.  
  
Quietly returning to his seat with a fistful of Reese's, he spies on Tony with the corner of his eye. Oh, he's definitely looking at Peter, just like he wants nothing more than to eat him right there, with all the Avengers watching.  
  
That's much better.  
  
Peter smiles in his direction and offers to share some of the Reese's he has just obtained to which Tony faintly shakes his head, covering his mouth with his palm, gently rubbing his face in an attempt to cool down.  
  
He wants nothing but this meeting to be over.  
  
Fortunately for him, Peter decides to behave and stop his teasing. At least until everyone gets dismissed.  
  
They all gather their stuff in a hurry, like a bunch of students going on lunch break, and head for the exit when Peter asks, loud enough for everyone to hear:  
  
"Mr. Stark, would you mind staying behind for a moment? I have a few questions regarding the report."  
  
Everyone besides Natasha, Steve and of course, Tony keep going their way, not thinking too much about the question, but that's two people more than Peter wants right now. More than he expected to take interest in the situation.  
  
Natasha fixes him again, as if trying to tell him something without actually saying it, and Peter feels just like he's been scolded by Aunt May.  
  
Just as before, whatever her impulse might be, she doesn't act on it, but leaves. Steve rests his palm on Peter's shoulder and offers to help.  
  
"Thank you Captain, but I don't want to bother you. I'm sure Mr. Stark can get me on track."  
  
Tony licks his lips.  
  
He doesn't move, not until everyone's gone.  
  
He then wets his lips once again and asks Friday to lock the meeting room's door, all while hungrily looking at Peter, like he finally made up his mind and is preparing to eat him.

 

* * *

  
As always, Natasha appears behind Tony when he's going through his reports in the lounge, as if she's materialized from nothing. It freaks him out enough that he considers telling Friday to stop automatically opening doors for her.  
  
"Pretty interesting meeting, huh?" she says, reaching for Tony's pack of M&Ms.  
  
"For the hundredth time, can you stop doing that?"  
  
He hates it, just as much as the way she arches her eyebrow when waiting for an answer, when she silently tells him that he can't avoid the subject. It's impossible with her.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. It was boring. Like always."  
  
"Yeah,” she says. “Good thing Peter's here to make it more interesting."  
  
She accentuates the last word, giving it a whole nother meaning. A meaning only they can understand.  
  
Tony pauses, finally looking at Natasha for more than two seconds. He unconsciously puts his pad down on the table as she sits next to him on the sofa.  
  
"He's... he's a kid. That's what kids do."  
  
"That doesn't seem to bother you too much. The fact that he's a kid, I mean."  
  
Of course she does.  
  
"Look, Nat, I don't know what you're implying but..."  
  
"I'm not implying anything, Tony, I'm just trying to tell you that you should be careful. You might want it, he might want it, but he's still seventeen, and while it is legal, it doesn't mean it's okay. At least that's how people will see it, and if someone finds out, you're going to be in big trouble."  
  
The way she says all of this it's just like any other speech delivered by Nat. It doesn't matter if she's talking about murder or what she's had for dinner—or about Tony sleeping with a seventeen year old boy for that matter—she's blunt, emotionless and extremely pragmatic.  
  
"Do the others know too?" it's all Tony can ask, but does he really needs to know?  
  
"I don't think so, but they'll find out if you don't tell the kid to keep it in the bedroom."

 

* * *

 

Later that evening Tony's still not over with his reports. His mind keeps getting distracted and work is soon replaced by endless scrolling through his twitter feed.  
  
God, he should know better than to procrastinate like this. He should _be_ better.  
  
He relocates to the penthouse for a change of scenery, determined to finish that damn paperwork before bed. He manages to stay focused for a total of three minutes.  
  
It's enough for Peter to get out of the shower with nothing but a towel around his hips to get distracted. And what a distraction that is...  
  
Tony tries not to stare, but that never seems to work when the kid's around.  
  
Peter comes behind the sofa, gently placing his hands over Tony's stiff shoulders and begins to slowly but firmly rub them, releasing some of the tension Tony had accumulated through the day.  
  
"Keep doing that," Tony instructs him, and Peter obeys.  
  
"That feel good?"  
  
"It does."  
  
"Wanna make me feel good too?" Peter asks.  
  
Tony nods. Of course he wants to make Peter feel good. He's sure that's what God had in mind for him when he created this hot mess.  
  
Peter bends over the couch and their lips meet in a chaste kiss. The position is awkward enough so they break it too soon, and when Peter's lips are no longer pressed on his, Tony feels as if a part of him goes missing.  
  
"Come here."  
  
Peter does. He sits next to him and allows Tony to wrap the teen in his arms while caressing his still damp scalp. They stay like this for a while and Peter snuggles closer and closer. He wants to feel Tony against him, he needs it.  
  
"I'm sorry if I put you in an awkward situation today. It was really childish of me to do that..." he says after a while.  
  
"Don't worry about it, baby. Nat said what she said because she cares about us. It'll be better to just lay low for a while and things will go back to normal faster than we'd expect."  
  
Peter lets his head rest on Tony's shoulder and caresses his chest, rubbing small circles around his nipples through his much too tight shirt. "What do you think would happen if they find out?"  
  
"About me and you? Well, Natasha's seems okay with it, but I wouldn't know. Nobody knows what Natasha's thinking and to be honest with you, I'm thankful for that. I assume Steve and Rhody would try to kill me and Pepper would make mind maps with possible plans in case the press finds about us as I speak to her. I doubt Thor would care that much, considering he's about a millennia old. Bruce would probably need some Valium..."  
  
Peter chuckles, but it's more of a bittersweet kind of reaction.  
  
"But you're not going to... leave me, are you? If they find out, I mean. If the world finds out, you'll stay with me, right?"  
  
Tony thinks he didn't hear right, didn't really process the words Peter said to him. After all this time spend together, after all the declaration of love and the sex—all the amazing, breathtaking sex—, Peter is still unsure about Tony. No, not about Tony, but about himself.  
  
It breaks his heart knowing that Peter, the smartest, most talented teenage boy he's ever meet is so unsure about himself. Tony would want nothing but to shower him with all the love he's got and make him see, make him understand how special he is, just how important he is for him.  
  
"Of course not, Pete. How can you even think about me leaving you? I'll be yours for as long as you'll want me."  
  
Peter smiles at his words, then hides his face at the junction of Tony's neck with his shoulder.  
  
"So... _forever_?" he whispers.

Tony can't help but smile too, and reach for another kiss. A deeper, lustful kiss.  
  
"Forever."  
  
"Do you really have to finish those?" Peter then asks, looking disappointedly at the pad still displaying all the paperwork yet unfinished on the coffee table.  
  
"To hell with them," Tony says, placing one arm underneath Peter's knees and the other on his back. He looks at the boy and when he gets the ok, he waits not a minute longer before carrying him to the bedroom.

 

* * *

  
Peter's on top of him, and it's the best view anyone could ever have. Tony's sure of it. He's not sure if he, of all people, deserves it but he's not complaining.   
  
He's also sure that if Peter keeps on moving on his cock like that, he'll come way too soon.  
  
"Does that feel good, daddy? Am I making you feel nice?" he asks, and it's hard to believe these words are coming from the same shy, unsure boy who was afraid of being left behind.  
  
"It feels too good, baby. So good that I might not last long."  
  
"Uh-uh, daddy, that's not good. I need you to hang in there."  
  
Tony’s not sure if he can do that, but Perter’s got him. He slowly, gently ceases his movements and bends down to meet his lips.  
  
The way Peter kisses him, so tenderly yet so passionate, barely touching his lips makes Tony feel a lot of things, think about them—things he barely understands himself. Like how his always sweet and shy Peter becomes this lustful, dominating version of himself whenever they have sex, how his innocence seems to have never existed in the first place.  
  
“Let’s change the position,” Peter says, and Tony is always ready to do whatever Peter wants him to do. He has yet to say no to him and fears he might not be able too. It’s a scary thought, one that brings him back to this afternoon. To Nat. He shakes his head as to physically remove the thought. There's something else that requires his immediate attention.  
  
Peter takes Tony’s place, laying on his back in the middle of the bed, the older man resting between his legs.   
  
“Wanna fuck me, daddy?”  
  
“You know I do, baby.”  
  
Peter wraps his legs around Tony’s lower back as the man slowly pushes inside him. Peter welcomes the intrusion with the most delicious, yet sinful moan Tony has ever heard.  
  
Not even an hour ago he said “forever”, while looking into Peter’s eyes, and he’s ready to say it again and again, because he means it. Whatever fate has in store for them, whatever cruel prank it may play, Tony will do anything for Peter. For both of them.  
  
He thrusts slowly, lovingly, just as Peter likes, and doesn't change the rhythm unless he is asked too. Peter is in control, he's always been.  
  
“A little faster, daddy. And deeper, while you're at it.”  
  
“Of course, baby.”  
  
It started as a way for Tony to make sure he won't hurt Peter. The awkward transition from mentorship to romance called for it, along with the great power imbalance between them. Peter was quick to dismiss it, never thinking of it as an impediment, but Tony knew how things like those went, and he wanted to make sure the kid is safe with him, always in control of what's happening.  
  
Slowly, it became their dynamic and Tony would lie if he told himself he didn't enjoy it.   
  
Peter demands and Tony gives, and it's the best feeling in the world.   
  
They share their love two more times, until Peter is ready to pass out from exhaustion. Tony holds him like he’s the most precious thing in the world and it’s while Peter is peacefully asleep in his arms that he makes a decision.   
  
As reckless it might be, he’s ready to take responsibility.  
  
That’s the thing to do, he says, ready to let himself rest too, when he feels a trail of wetness dripping on his neck. Oh God, Peter’s drooling on him.  
  
“Baby, you know I love you, but that’s just disgusting.”  
  
Peter lets out a pleased little moan, still not giving any signs of waking up, and snuggles closer.  
  
There’s no way Tony can hate him.


End file.
